


The Purim Toss

by bessemerprocess



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: Cookies, Gen, Purim, general cuteness, toss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen demands cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purim Toss

JON: Now we'll check in with Stephen Colbert over at the Colbert Report. Stephen?

STEPHEN: I've learned, through my sources, that you're holding out on me.

JON: What?

STEPHEN: I've been told you owe me cookies!

JON: I owe you cookies?

[Jon giggles.]

STEPHEN: Or candy, cakes, pies, perhaps. I understand that giving me food is a religious imperative for you.

JON: You mean Purim?

STEPHEN: Yes! Now, gimme the cookies.

[Stephen makes grabby hands.]

JON: Okay, want some hamantashen?

STEPHEN: No, Jon! I want the cookies that are my right, since you are my Jewish friend.

JON: Stephen, take a look at your interview table.

[Stephen gets up and runs over to his interview table where a gift basket wrapped in red, white and blue cellophane sits.]

STEPHEN: You did get me cookies!

[Stephen tears open the cellophane.]

JON: And that's our program for tonight. Here it is, your moment of Zen.

[Stephen waves absentmindedly as he shoves an oversized cookie shaped like America in his mouth.]


End file.
